Radiation from a vehicle mounted line-of-sight radio communications antenna, for example a SATCOM antenna, may be blocked by vehicle structures in certain directions, dependent on the vehicle type and the location of the antenna. The scattering of the signal due to structural blockage may lead to non-compliant radiation causing interruptions in services relying on that communications link. The connectivity may be interrupted intermittently or possibly continuously when the vehicle's trajectory or attitude results in an extended structural blockage.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing vehicle connectivity continuity.